Sauske's path to redemption
by djs1998
Summary: After his final battle with Naruto Sauske died but was given a second chance and was reborn as the brother of Izuku Madoryia follow him and his brother as they become heroes and Sauske looks for redemption


After my final battle with Naruto all I saw was a white light I had died due to blood loss when we lost our arms in that fight. It may have looked like I was giving it my all but I knew deep down I couldn't kill my brother in all but blood I couldn't lose another brother. In that white light I saw a figure just floating there, I knew the instant I goth there who it was the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He looked at me and said, "Hello Sauske didn't think I'd be seeing you here so quickly. I saw in your fight you were subconsciously avoiding fatal blows to Naruto you couldn't kill him could you.". He says more as a statement than a question. I looked him straight in the eyes and said.

"Yes I couldn't bring myself to kill my brother again I guess and looking back at my life, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. I let myself get lost in my hatred and my need for revenge Naruto helped me see that. I made a lot of mistakes and hurt a lot of people in my life and I just wish I can make for everything I did so I can face my family in the afterlife."

"What if I could give you a second chance at life, what would you do with it?" he asked with what sounded like hope in his voice.

"I would be what was Naruto, a hero. A hero that inspired hope and never gave up on others or just give up in general." I said with a chuckle while thinking about his never give up attitude.

"Well then I can grant you that wish." he said and I look at him confused and then he told me, "There is a world full of both heroes and villains they could use someone like you. You could be this world's heroic Avenger and protect the innocent from villains." he told me. I looked at him shocked that such a thing is possible. I look down at the ground and wonder '_Am I worthy of a second chance'_. While I was thinking a pair of hands wrapped around my neck in a hug like fashion, I turned around and I was in shock it was my mother hugging me. My dad was there as well with a small unmistakeable smile on his face Itachi was next to him along with Shisui. Itachi walked up to me and tapped me on the forehead and said.

"Go on little brother you deserve this chance" he said to me with his usual kind smile. Shisui rests his arm on Itachi's shoulder and told me.

"Yeah you go out there and kick those villains asses every single one of them." he said which got him a punch from my mother for swearing in front of me still treating like her little boy even though I had said and heard way worse. My father looked me in the eyes and said.

"No matter what you do i'm proud of you my boy." while he ruffled my hair. My mom held me closer to her and told me with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to go out there and make lots of friends, find a women to fall in love with that likes you for you and give me a bunch of grandbabies eventually." I blushed a lot a that face could have been mistaken for a tomato but she continued. "But most importantly, I want you to live a happy and fulfilling life promise me this sweetie.". I looked around and everyone else had tears in their eyes and I felt something wet fall down my face. It turned out I was crying too. I hugged her tightly and told her.

"I promise mom no matter what I will, I… I love you all so much." I said with my tears freely falling. With that the Sage opened a door and collectively everyone pushed me through the door knowing it would be too hard to say goodbye. And that is how I ended up here in this new world as a baby.

**Mufasta hospital Japan**

"Congratulations Mrs. Midoriya two healthy baby boys."says someone probably a doctor.

"Oh Hisashi little Izuku looks like both of us but his big brother Sauske looks more like you than me.". My new mother says while I look over at my little brother who is crying his eyes out while I just have a stoic look on my tiny face. But on the inside I was happy to have a second chance and to have a brother I just know this life is going to be great.

"Oh look at the two of them I just know the two of them are going to be strong and have strong quirks to make our family proud.". No doubt my new father said i just have a bad feeling about him.

"Well no matter what they do with their lives I will always be proud of them" mom says as she starts crying huge amounts of tears from sheer happiness.

**4 years later**

We are on our way to the doctors to see if we have a quirk I probably won't due to my chakra but in all honesty I don't really care. Over the four years of me growing up I have discovered I still have chakra and that other people can use chakra, they just can't due to being unable to mold their physical and spiritual energy because they don't know how to. Izuku is shaking with excitement at the possibility of getting a quirk. Dad took a day off to go with me, mom and Izuku to the doctor. Izuku turns to me and says, "Hey Sauske are excited to find out if you have quirk as I am I can't wait to be a hero like All Might?!". I look at him with a small smile and tap him on the forehead like Itachi used to do to me, I say to him.

"Quirk or no quirk you can still be a hero like All Might and I will still be proud of you little Izu." over the years I have grown fond of him and have come to care about he reminds me of Naruto in so many ways. He has made me lighten up a bit I can still be cold at times but with him be like Itachi at times with him. He swats at my hand and says.

"Brother your not that much older than me no need to call me little." with a mock pout and anger as our mother just laughs at our interaction. We finally get to the doctors and we have to wait a bit, but they finally take us back to x-ray our feet to see if we possess a quirk which I still don't understand the science behind it. They take us into an exam room and the doctors tells us.

"Sorry kids but you two don't have quirks so you can't be a hero you two still have the joint in your toe so you don't have a quirk.". Izuku is so shocked at the revelation he drops his action figure on the ground that mom uses her quirk to pick up with a sad look on her face. Dad looks furious at this revelation while I have a look of indifference while I am upset for Izuku I think to myself. '_I'll just teach Izuku Ninjustu to make up for his lack of a quirk so he can still be a hero.'_. I tune out the rest of the trip while I think of a training regimen for Izuku and myself since I still have to train and get used to this new body. Izuku hops on the computer and looks up All Might videos. We then hear dad ranting and raving about raising two useless sons and arguing with mom. I see him go to strike mom but I move and jump off a chair and kick him in the face and in one swift motion break his arm at the elbow as he screams in pain.

"Lay a hand on mom or Izu and I will kill you without a second's hesitation," I say to him while I flare my Sharingan to make myself look intimidating. He runs out of the apartment screaming words like demon and monster. I glance back at mom and Izuku and they are scared at first but calm down almost immediately. I deactivate my Sharingan and I look at Izuku and say, "Don't listen to the old man or the doctor you can still be a hero."

"R… really but how?" he asks me curious and excited mom is also curious.

"I will teach you the art of Ninjustu that way you can be a hero and mom if you with you may also learn.". They both look at me in awe at my declaration and confusion they look at each other and say in unison.

"Ninjustu?".


End file.
